


House Arrest

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Choking, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Violence, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Stella took a deep breath and lifted her chin.  “What do you want?”Ardyn smirked as he lowered the cane and took her chin in his fingers.  He pulled her forward, so he could look down in her eyes.“Why, your delightful company for the next ten years.”Inspired by a roleplay with my friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Stella’s feet flailed as she was lifted off the floor.  Her hands gripped Ardyn’s wrists as he put pressure on her neck.  His face, tainted with the Starscourge, laughed at her.

“Look at me, Stella!” the Accursed demanded.  “Look at what you celebrate every year.”

Stella gasped for air as those hands crushed her windpipe tighter.

“A failed attempt of murder…”

Tears pricked Stella’s eyes as she glanced up at the statue of the Mystic.

 

A few hours ago…

 

Stella stooped to pick up a battery lying in the street.

“Found another one here,” she said, waving a hand to catch Gladio’s eye.

“Then that should be enough,” the Shield said as he waved Prompto over.

Stella put the battery away in her pocket and looked around.  “Where’s Ignis?”

She and Gladio looked at Prompto who shrugged.

“I thought he was with you?”

Gladio cursed under his breath as he looked up and down the street.

“Iggy!” he called as Stella turned around, scanning the area for any tell-tale signs.

“Iggy!” Prompto called next.  “Where did you go?”

Stella caught a glimpse of Ignis down the street, at the gates of the Citadel.  “There he is.”  Gladio and Prompto faced the Citadel as Stella jogged down the street.  “Oi!  Ignis!”

“Stells, watch out!”

Stella skidded on the concrete when a behemoth king bounded around the corner and roared at her.  She flailed her arms for balance as the gust of breath nearly pushed her over.

“I got this!” Prompto shouted and Stella heard a gunshot behind her.

The bullet bounced off the behemoth’s hide and it jumped over Stella and pounced on Prompto.  Stella turned on her heel when she heard Prompto’s scream of agony and covered her mouth.

Prompto was lying on the ground, a massive gash down his shoulder.  She was surprised the arm hadn’t been completely severed.

She ran towards him but the behemoth’s tail swung into her path, blocking her.  Gladio borught out his shield and defended Prompto from another attack.

“Stells, get Iggy!” he barked.

“But…”

She jumped back when the spiked tail slammed before her.

“Go!”

Gladio roared as he called his sword out and attacked the behemoth.  Stella nodded and ran towards the Citadel. 

As soon as she got to the plaza, the gates swung shut.  The clang sounded louder than the battle outside.

Stella turned to look at the gates, uneasiness grasping her heart.  Her breath quickened as she looked back to the Citadel and saw Ignis by the doors. 

“Ignis!” she called.  “Ignis, we need to leave now!”

Ignis didn’t respond to her as he opened the door before him and walked in.

Stella sighed in aggravation and ran after him.  Once in the lobby, she saw him go into a lift.  Chasing after him, the doors swung closed before she could jump in with him. 

Stella frowned and watched the numbers above the lift. 

What was Ignis playing at? 

As the floor number stopped at the throne room, Stella had the gut feeling that this was a trap.

But what if Ignis was in trouble?

Cursing to herself, she stormed into the adjacent lift and pressed for the throne room.  She bounced on the balls of her feet when the lift ascended and called her axe out.  The only thing she could hear, other than the soft whirrs of cogs turning, was her heartbeat.  Her mouth felt dry and her body trembled.

She kept bouncing when the lift stopped and jumped out when the doors opened.  She spun, axe braced above her and ready to cleave off a daemon’s head.

When nothing popped out at her, she lowered her axe and moved forward to the throne room.

She opened the doors and looked around the dark, almost claustrophobic room.  Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ignis trussed in chains before the throne, topless and bleeding.  He was on his knees but looked like he was going to slump soon.

“Ignis!”

Ignis lifted his head.  His glasses had been taken away, so the scars done by the Ring of Lucii were shown.

“Stella, leave!” he shouted as Stella ran down towards him.  “Get away!  It’s a trap!”

Stella squeaked as shadows blocked her path and another Ignis formed before her eyes.  He smirked, twirling the cane in one hand and taking the glasses off with the other.

“Oh, Stells,” the clone purred as he approached her.  “I gave you more credit than this.”

Stella turned around to run back out but didn’t get far when the doors to the throne room slammed shut.  She skidded and turned back to see Ardyn standing before her.  He lifted her chin with the cane and smirked.

“Then again, this trap was designed with you in mind.  I’m delighted it worked.”

Stella leaned to the side to try and get a glimpse of Ignis.  Ardyn tapped her cheek harshly with the cane.

“Attention on me, my dear,” he said and Stella glared at him.  “Lest your beloved has an unfortunate accident.”

Stella took a deep breath and lifted her chin.  “What do you want?”

Ardyn smirked as he lowered the cane and took her chin in his fingers.  He pulled her forward, so he could look down in her eyes.

“Why, your delightful company for the next ten years.”

Stella widened her eyes as he dropped the cane to the side.

“Stay here with me and your little playgroup may leave here unharmed and unspoiled.  Their safety is dependent on their staying out of Insomnia and you being a good girl.”

Stella looked over his shoulder to try and look at Ignis.  Ardyn pressed his fingers down on her chin.

“Look at me,” he snarled.

Stella looked up at him with teary eyes.  She let her axe drop and disappear.

“How can I trust you?” she asked in a soft whisper.

Ardyn’s eyes lit up and he grinned.  “I’m a man of my word, Stells.  Just say the word and I’ll let him go.”

“Stella, don’t listen to him!” Ignis shouted.

Stella saw Ardyn’s lips twitch slightly and he raised his hand.  Her heart sunk when she heard Ignis scream in pain.

“Stop!” she cried and grabbed the Accursed by his coat.  She let out a breath and bowed her head.  “I’ll stay with you.  Just let him go…”

Ardyn grinned as he cupped her face and tilted her head back up.  “Good girl.”

He let her go and disappeared into black mist.

He reappeared by Ignis’s side and grabbed him by the hair.  Stella ran towards them but stopped when Ardyn held a hand out to her.  He wagged his finger at her and she stepped back.

They disappeared, and Stella broke down into tears.

* * *

 

Stella wasn’t sure how long she’d been kneeling on the floor, crying. 

Had she really signed her freedom away to a madman?

But what could she have done?

She was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps approach her.  She opened her bloodshot eyes and glared at the boots that approached her.

Ardyn crouched before her and placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up.  He smirked.

“Now, dear,” he chastised, “that’s enough.  Let me take you to your room.”

Stella pulled away and pushed herself up.  Ardyn offered his hand and she stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking away from him like a petulant child.  He didn’t show if he was annoyed or not as he pulled his offered hand away and led her out of the throne room.

Stella looked at the floor as he led her through the cold corridors.  She nibbled her lip, trying to think of something other than how awkward she felt now that the climax of the drama was over.

She bumped into Ardyn’s chest after a while and stumbled back, looking up at him in surprise.  He merely smirked and opened the door next to them.

“I thought it would be more comfortable for you to have your old room.”

Stella felt her breath hitch as she looked into the dark room before her.

She stepped in and looked around, her stomach twisting.

It wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated.  She expected everything to be covered in a layer of dust and be freezing.  What she stepped into was a toasty warm room with clean sheets on her bed.

Ardyn turned the lights on for her as she wandered to her shelves of figurines.  She smiled to herself as she picked up one of her favourite characters, a gunman wearing a red cape.  She twisted it around in her hands, looking at the details closely.

Noct had given her this as a present.  He didn’t like the franchise himself, but the fact that he managed to get this for her spoke volumes.  He didn’t express himself much, which Stella accepted.  He was her little brother and she loved him to bits. 

She giggled slightly when she remembered visiting Prompto and seeing lots of other collectable figurines.  Apparently both the boys had made an effort to buy the boxes to unwrap them and find the rare, favourite character.

“Oh?”

Stella’s euphoria came crashing down at Ardyn’s voice.  She froze, looking at the gunman in her hands as her captor approached her, breath tickling her ear.

“You have hundreds of collectables here, I reckon,” he whispered.  “What’s so special about this one?”

He reached out to touch the metal gun and Stella drew it out of his reach.

“It’s nothing!” she said and placed the gunman carefully back in its place.  “Just a child’s toy.”

She turned away from Ardyn as he lingered, his hand dropping.  She squirmed under his gaze.

It was like being studied under a microscope.  A giant lens bearing down on you with a bigger eye watching your every move.

Stella side-stepped away from him and turned her back, rubbing her biceps.

“Sweet Stells…”

Stella cringed with how he spoke her nickname, as if assaulting it.

“What would you say if you let your uncle took you on a trip to wherever you please?”

Stella frowned and turned to him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  He merely smiled, walking past her to her window and gestured outside.

“You know very well the walls of this palace.  Why not explore?  It’s been an awfully long time since you’ve been here.”

Stella pressed her lips together.

Everything about this screamed that he was scheming something.

She was a little curious about the apartment she and Noct stayed in whilst they attended their final school.  She also wanted to grab a few things to bring here, to try and calm her down.

“There’s…” she muttered, “one place a few miles away…”

Her voice failed her.  Was she really considering his offer?

“Oh?” Ardyn prompted her, tilting his head.  He chuckled softly.  “Stells, you’ll need to tell your uncle more.  I am afraid I can’t read minds yet.”

He shrugged and shook his head whilst Stella fumed, already regretting opening her mouth.

“Tell me where you’d go, and I promise we will be there in a matter of a few hours. After all, there is so much that I don’t know about my little Stells.”

Stella bristled at the nickname and backed away as he approached her.  He sighed mournfully, reaching out to brush some hair out of her face.

“So many years that I’ve missed as your uncle,” he spoke as if he was performing a critically acclaimed stage play, “truly dreadful, isn't it?”

He took his hat off and placed it over his heart, to complete the ensemble of an actor guilty of exaggerating.  It made Stella’s stomach coil.

“Then again, it’s not important,” she muttered as she moved to her bedside to sit on it.

“Oh, but I insist, Stells!” Ardyn chased her to crouch before her.  “Believe me, I have no malicious intentions behind this.  I am merely curious about your life.”

Stella leaned away from his eager gaze.  He was like a weird puppy, apart from the fact that puppies were cute.

She looked away and hummed.

“It’s an apartment building by Crescent Plaza,” she murmured.  “Southwest from here.”

Ardyn’s grin was as wide as a Cheshire Cat’s.

“There now!” he said as he sprung to his feet.  “That wasn’t so difficult was it?”

He headed out of her room.

“Very well.  I will let you settle in and prepare for our little trip.”

He paused by the door, hand lingering on the doorframe as he looked over his shoulder to her.

“I suggest you take warm clothes, dearest,” he said.  “When you’re ready, I shall be in the throne room.”

Once he closed the door, Stella flopped back onto her bed and covered her face with a groan.

At least ten minutes with him and already she’s exhausted.

How was she going to handle ten years?

 

* * *

 

Stella adjusted her hood in the mirror.  She tucked some stray strands of her hair back behind her ears then pulled her mask up.

She felt some sense of security when she felt it around her nose and she sighed.

It had been roughly an hour since Ardyn announced that they should go to her and Noct’s old apartment.  She had been procrastinating to avoid seeing her ancestor so soon.

Stella took a deep breath, adjusted her appearance for at least the fiftieth time and walked out. 

When she arrived at the throne room, she saw Ardyn pacing before the throne.  He sometimes paused to look up at the throne and Stella vaguely heard his voice.  Not that she could hear what he was saying.

She raised a hand to announce her presence and froze when Ardyn barked out a word, one that she didn’t recognise.  Probably Old Lucian.

Yeah.  No.

Might need to come back later.

Stella swivelled a hundred and eighty degrees and decided to take a walk around the Citadel to give the old man some space to ramble his insanities.

She hadn’t walked four steps when dark mist surrounded her before taking Ardyn’s appearance before her.  He looked annoyed.

“So eager to leave alone, Stells?” he spat.

Stella raised her hands.  “You looked busy?”

Ardyn narrowed his eyes, those golden pupils darting across her half-covered face.  Stella felt her muscles tense, preparing to bolt if necessary.  She didn’t dare relax when his scrutiny faded, and he offered a smile.

“My apologies, my dear,” he said with a dismissive wave, “this old man was caught up with memories of more…enjoyable days.”  Stella swallowed at his sombre tone.  He offered a hand.  “However, let us not dwell on the past.  Are you ready for our trip?”

Stella nodded as she ignored his hand and walked towards the lifts.  She pressed herself to one side as Ardyn joined her and pressed for the ground floor.  She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at the numbered lights.  The back of her neck prickled as she felt his gaze on her.

“Why do you hide your face?” he asked.  “Am I not worthy to see your beauty?”

Stella shuddered slightly.  She hated how his words seemed to drip with honey.  But where there’s honey, there will be bees to sting.

“Keeps me warm,” she muttered.

“A scarf would suit you better,” her captor mused as they arrived at the ground floor.  “That mask is hideous and unwelcoming.”

Good, Stella thought to herself.

She lingered behind Ardyn as they walked out into the city.  The daemons moved out of the way for the Accursed and leered at her as she followed.  Her hand twitched, ready to summon her axe if need be.

“They won’t hurt you.”  Stella glared at Ardyn as he turned his head to look at her.  “You’re mine, they know to not attack you.”

Stella snarled.  “I am not yours.”

“For the next ten years, you are.  Or have you already forgotten?”

Stella’s stomach churned as she glared to the side.  His words were venom.  She’d rather go deaf than to have to hear another sugar-coated syllable fall from that wicked smirk.

Despite his ‘reassurance’, Stella nearly jumped a couple of feet when a Nagarani slithered into view.  In the span of a few seconds, memories of turning into toads flashed before Stella’s eyes, including nearly getting eaten whole by the damned snakes.

Ardyn smirked when she grew closer to him, eyeing the oversized serpent sceptically.

“Afraid of snakes, Stells?”

“None of your business.”

Ardyn laughed as the Nagarani slithered out of view, but Stella didn’t draw away from him.

Every time a daemon would step into view, particularly the large ones, Stella would quicken her pace to stick close to Ardyn.  Ardyn would laugh and reassure her that she was safe.

Yeah, like she was going to trust him.

When they finally got to the apartment block, Stella stepped into the lift with Ardyn and pressed for the sixth floor.  The lift was smaller than the one at the Citadel and it didn’t leave much room for Stella to press herself against one side of the lift.  Their elbows could touch, and she was sure Ardyn was deliberately brushing against her.

She practically leapt out of the lift when they arrived at the floor and sped-walked to the apartment.  She fumbled with the keys for a moment until she managed to open the door and walk in.  She went straight for her room and nearly slipped on a few playing cards when she stepped in.

After regaining her balance, she looked at the scattered cards and smiled behind her mask.  She crouched and began picking out the cards she wanted to take as keepsakes.  She paused as Ardyn crouched next to her and picked one up.

“My brother and I…” he murmured as he held it to the light, “we used to place a similar game to this every night as children.”

He trailed off as he got up and walked to the bed.  He sat down and looked around, a wistful smile crawling onto his face.

“This is a nice place, Stells,” he said, twirling the card around.  “I wonder…  How many memories of your sweet adolescence have you had here?  Times spent with your brother, your friends…”  A mischievous gleam crossed his eyes.  “Your first love?”  He chuckled as Stella glowered at him.  “I want to hear it all, Stells.  Tell me all your memories from when you first moved here…”

“It is none of your business!” Stella snapped. 

Ardyn’s smile dropped as Stella pushed herself to her feet.

“You want to target Noct where it hurts?” she spat.  “Then do your own research.”

Ardyn’s eyes flared and Stella swallowed.  He turned his attention to the card in his hand and Stella walked across the room to her desk.  She looked through her drawers, trying to take her mind off the tension in the room.

When she finally plucked the courage to turn around and face him, her heart dropped.

There he was, lounging on her bed…

With one of her diaries.

Judging from the cover, it was the one she had when she was fifteen.

Stella’s cheeks went red under her mask.

“OI!”

Ardyn dodged her as she lunged for him.  He laughed as he retreated to the door and she faceplanted into her pillows.  She shook her head, propping herself up and glaring at him.

“Don’t read that!” she barked.

“But, Stells,” Ardyn sighed as he continued reading, “you told me to do my own research.  So, I am.”

“It’s private!  Give that back!”

Ardyn disappeared after she jumped off her bed and tried to grab him.

“First of December,” his voice echoed in the apartment, “Got up at half past five.  Ignis was already here with my favourite breakfast.”

Stella ran out of her room, expecting to find Ardyn.  Except he wasn’t around.

“Aw, Stells,” Ardyn cooed.  “Chocolate crêpes?  I daresay, that is an adorable image.”

“Ardyn, give it back!” Stella demanded.

“Ah, ah, ah.  You didn’t say the magic word!”

“ _Please_!”

There was a disappointed sigh.

“Oh, Stells.  You need to learn to say it nicely.”

“Motherfucker,” Stella cursed under her breath.

“I had to have singing lessons from seven to half nine, which meant a late start to school.  But I only spent two hours before I had to leave again to rehearse for the new winter holiday production.  I have so much to catch up on.”

It was her words from his lips and Stella loathed it.

“Stop reading it out loud!” she shrieked as she stormed out of the apartment.  “Show yourself!”

Ardyn wasn’t out in the corridor either.  She bounced on the balls of her feet, clenching her fists.

“So…” Ardyn spoke and Stella flinched when he sounded…dark.  “The King’s hand, hm?  These childish feelings of yours have their roots deep in your teenage years, it seems.”

Stella’s heart dropped.

“Those feelings are private…” she whimpered.

“I wonder, Stella…  Would you ever sing for my sore heart?  Or maybe, you only reserve that sweet voice of yours for Ignis?”

Stella detected an innuendo in that last sentence and it made her sick.  She swallowed down the bile that was building up at the back of her throat.

“My last performance was the night before I left Insomnia,” she snarled, “and it shall remain that way.”

Enough is enough.  She is leaving Insomnia now.

Before Ardyn could read out another page, Stella turned and ran down the stairs, leaping down half of them at a time sometimes. 

She burst out of the apartment block and turned to head towards Insomnia’s gates.  She ran three steps before a Red Giant appeared and blocked her path.  She skidded on the pavement and turned around to run the opposite direction.

It was like the whole daemon population knew where she wanted to go, and they were preventing her from going anywhere near the gates.  Every turn she intended was blocked off by a large daemon, prompting her to turn back and find another way.

Panic gripped her mind as she began to run almost blindly.  Every corner was greeted by a grotesque face and a set of sharp teeth.

Stella’s legs felt weak as she jogged up a set of steps, wanting to find somewhere to catch her breath.

Only, she lost it when Ardyn awaited her at the top of the stairs, eyes showing his anger.  Her legs trembled as he approached her.

“Your last performance…” he growled, “was at this _very_ spot.”

He raised his hands and Stella felt paralysed.

“Your last performance…was for my _traitorous brother_!”

He ripped her mask off and Stella let out a small scream of terror.

The princess felt her heart race as she looked up at the statue next to them.

Ah, she had been cornered to the Mystic’s Statue.

“You sung the very song…” Ardyn snarled as black ooze dripped from his eyes, “that was sung at my execution.  _For him_.”

Stella choked as his hands flew to her neck and began squeezing.  She gripped his wrists as he loomed over her.

“Oh, it was a glorious day, my dear!  How people cheered for the end of that monstrosity!  The very one they used to worship!  The very monster they once called their saviour!”

He laughed sardonically, his nails digging into her skin.

“Oh, how they cried when they realised that not even death could vanquish me!  How they fled whilst the Mystic…my own flesh and blood, locked me away to be forgotten…”

Stella’s feet flailed as she was lifted off the floor.  Her hands gripped Ardyn’s wrists as he put pressure on her neck.  His face, tainted with the Starscourge, laughed at her.

“Look at me, Stella!” the Accursed demanded.  “Look at what you celebrate every year.”

Stella gasped for air as those hands crushed her windpipe tighter.

“A failed attempt of murder…”

Tears pricked Stella’s eyes as she glanced up at the statue of the Mystic.

She was going to die.  He was going to murder her.  Like how he murdered Luna that day…

Stella felt the edges of her vision darken and her struggles grew weaker.

Then she was dropped.  She fell to her knees, then to her side, coughing and holding her neck.

“A country built on blood and lies…”

Stella looked up to see Ardyn looking up at the Mystic’s statue.

“And yet…they still love you.”

Stella tried to shuffle away but he noticed.  He crouched before her and grabbed her hand.  He placed a potion in it and squeezed her fingers around it.

“I lost my temper…” he muttered.  “Please, use this and excuse me.  I expect you to be back at the Citadel by midnight.”

He got up and walked around her, his coat brushing against her.

“If you leave, I will know.”

Stella flinched at his dark tone.  She listened to his footsteps down the steps and looked at the potion.  Despite her throat burning, she threw it aside.

She shakily pushed herself to her feet and looked up at the Mystic.  It looked down at her as she bowed to it.

She hobbled down the steps, gripping the iron railing for balance.  She paused as she heard a sinister hiss and looked up to come face to face with an angry looking Nagarani.

Well.

This just isn’t her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella let out a tearful scream as she pushed herself away from Ardyn once he revealed himself.  He watched as she tripped over something, probably a rock or her own feet, and crawled back, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

It made something stir in his dead heart.

“Why do you keep running from me, Stells?” he asked as he followed her slowly.

He pressed his foot on her ankle before she could move away further.  He offered her a crooked smile, holding his hands out for her.

“It’s OK, my star,” he cooed.  “Your lovely uncle is here to make everything better…”

Tears ran down his princess’s cheeks and he only smiled wider.

 

A while ago…

 

Ardyn’s legs felt heavy as he wandered the empty streets of the city.  His limp was more exaggerated than usual, at this point he was practically dragging the leg along the pavement.

His mind was plagued with dark thoughts, more than usual since nearly strangling the life out of his Stella.

_Should have killed her._

_What were you hoping to trap her here?_

_Do you really believe she’ll love you?_

_She’s a creature of light, you are not._

_It is sickening the way you follow her, hoping for the salvation that you’ve never deserved._

_She needs to know who’s in charge…_

“Shut up!”

His voice was clear and angry.  His wave of emotion expelled a wave of dark energy, hitting any daemon unfortunate enough to be too close to him.

Ardyn doubled over and choked.  Black ooze splattered onto the broken pavement before him and he rested his shoulder on the nearest lamppost.  It was like his ribcage was crushing into his lungs and his airways were blocked.  It was as if he was drowning with a thousand arrows through his chest.

“St-Stella…” he rasped as he held his chest.  He tipped his head up to glare at the sky.  “Ai…leen?”

There was a dark chuckle somewhere in his plagued conscience.

_They’re one and the same._

_Your beloved ran to your brother as does ‘your little star’._

_Why do you fight us?_

_You know we’re right._

_We gave you power._

_She, on the other hand?_

_She’s already left you._

Ardyn’s pain disappeared quickly at the last voice.  He turned around and saw a Nagarani slithering up to him, hissing angrily.

He reached out for her as she leaned down and let him examine her memories.

From her point of view, she was towering over the princess.  Stella looked up at her, eyes wide with fear.  She summoned her axe and held it up, ready to throw it.

The Nagarani responded by circling her and breathing blue mist over her.  Stella turned into a toad and the Nagarani tried to grab her with her jaws.

Stella evaded the attack and dove into the nearest drain.

Ardyn drew away and stuck a katana through the Nagarani’s forehead.  The lifeless daemon fell to the side as he returned the katana to his armiger.

“Running from me already, my sweet?” he murmured.  “Oh, you haven’t seen me at my worst.  How will you handle me _then_?”

The daemons inside him sung with joy as he made his way out of Insomnia.

He was halfway down the bridge leading towards the mainland when he heard a startled scream.  He turned and saw Stella halfway between the sewage pipe and the river, flailing her arms rather comically.  She belly-flopped into the water and Ardyn’s lips quirked.

So unladylike.  Was she really a princess?

Ardyn watched her swim towards the bank.  He sat on the hood of an abandoned car, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

There were so many ways he could approach her.

Should he scare her across the dark wastelands and have her pass out with exhaustion?

Should he have her circle the same area until her mind broke?

If she was so scared of snakes, maybe he could lure several Nagas or Nagaranis to torment her…

Maybe he could pretend to be one of her friends.

Maybe…he should disguise himself as Ignis.

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

Ah, yes, her beloved Ignis.  The reason why she was under oath to be his.  Poor girl would probably die for him, not that Ardyn was keen on killing the princess without enjoying her company.

The diary he acquired was full of praises for Ignis.  There didn’t seem to be anything Stella disliked about the chamberlain.  She confessed to singing ballads whilst thinking of him.  She tried to cook for him despite it ending up as a disaster most of the time.  She whined about wanting to spend more time with him, although her schedule didn’t allow it.

It made Ardyn sick.

How could she love a perfectionist who tries too hard to hide his flaws?  Could she not see that he was only doing his job in cooking and cleaning for her?  That his relationship with her could only ever be professional?

Oh, how she cried when Ignis lost his vision before her.  She screamed and wailed as she cradled him.  Such a blessing it was for the King’s Hand to see her before his world fell to darkness.

Ardyn wondered, would her embrace be as warm as it looked?  Would she pity him enough to let him rest his head on her lap and stroke his hair?  Would she press those soft looking lips onto his skin?  Would she cry for him and his pain?

Ignis seemed to not know what a privilege that was.

Ardyn blinked and he was in the chamberlain’s body.  He looked at the cane in his hand with a frown and mimed using it to feel his way down the road.  He adjusted the dark glasses on his face and cleared his throat.

“I…have come up with a new recipe.”

He chuckled to himself, holding his head.  He regained his composure, although his smirk was wide and cunning.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star,” he hummed as he continued crossing the bridge, “how I wonder how you’ll cry…”

 

* * *

 

Ardyn could see Stella in the far-off distance.  She was drenched from falling in the river, and with no sun to dry her, she looked exhausted.  He could faintly hear the squelch in her boots and he saw her heavy movements.

As soon as he was confident she was close enough to see him, he tapped his cane on the road.  A group of goblins appeared around him and he summoned a dagger, much like Ignis’s.  The goblins began attacking him and he retaliated. 

He closed his eyes and mimicked Ignis’s blind fighting.

“Ignis!”

Ardyn held back a smirk as Stella came rushing to his aid, axe out and cleaving off heads. 

By the end, she was catching her breath, arms limp and shivering with the weight of her axe.  As she dismissed it, she turned to him and reached for his hands.

“Ignis, are you OK?” she asked with worried eyes.

“Stella?”

Ardyn squeezed Stella’s hands, relishing in their warmth.  They were so tiny and soft compared to his.

“Stella is that you?” he asked, and Stella sniffed.  “Is it truly you?”

“Yes, yes, it is,” Stella sobbed.  “Ignis!”

Ardyn stepped back as she flung her arms around him.  He felt a warmth growing in his chest as he brought his arms around the crying princess.  He cradled the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her dark hair.

He sighed.

“It’s alright, Stella,” he whispered.  “It’s all gone now.  Everything is going to be alright…”

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Stella’s warmth left him as she backed away.  Her eyes were wide with fear now as she covered her mouth.  Her body trembled.

“Iggy?” she whispered.

“Stells?”

Stella gasped and backed away more.  She extended her arm, but her hand was too shaky to summon anything.  She dropped it and raised her other arm defensively.

“Ardyn,” she spat.

Ardyn tilted his head and sighed, approaching her slowly.

“Oh, my sweet Stells,” he said.  “Couldn’t you have let this last a little bit longer?”

Stella let out a tearful scream as she pushed herself away from Ardyn once he revealed himself.  He watched as she tripped over something, probably a rock or her own feet, and crawled back, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

It made something stir in his dead heart.

“Why do you keep running from me, Stells?” he asked as he followed her slowly.

He pressed his foot on her ankle before she could move away further.  He offered her a crooked smile, holding his hands out for her.

“It’s OK, my star,” he cooed.  “Your lovely uncle is here to make everything better…”

Tears ran down his princess’s cheeks and he only smiled wider.

“Ssh, ssh…”

He crouched to her level, hands resting on the bruises of her neck.  Stella flinched as he focused on his white magic, something he hadn’t used for millennia, and healed her neck.  She looked up at him confused.

He smiled at her, hands resting on her cheeks.  His thumbs brushed the tears away.

“Why?” the princess whispered.

He sighed again.

“Because I promised to not harm you, my star,” he said.  “What I did was an impulsive reaction.  Please, accept my apology.”

Stella crawled back, turning her head so she was out of reach from his grip.

“Do I really have to go back?” she asked.

Ardyn swallowed the ache in his throat.

“Oh, Stella.  You talk as if it’s your execution.  Do I truly repulse you?  Even though I’ve done nothing but follow the prophecy?”

He grabbed her by the front of her hoodie and pulled her to her feet.  Stella squeezed her eyes tightly shut as he leaned over her.

“All the death of your loved ones,” he whispered, “all the sorrow and pain coursing through you is because of your beloved Astrals!”

He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

“They’re taking your brother away from you,” he whispered.  “Not me, them.  They made me who I am.”

Stella clenched her fists and glared at him.

“Sure,” she spat.  “You had no choice.”

“Oh, I didn’t, my star.”

Stella flinched as he tightened his grip on her wet hoodie.

“Do you know what can happen to a mind in solitary confinement?” he asked.  “Do you know what can happen to a mind in solitary confinement with daemons running rampant through your body?”

He pulled her closer.

“Do you know what could happen to a mind, wracked with daemons, confined to a dark room where no-one can find you, for two thousand years?”

Stella’s eyes widened, and he smirked.

“Yes, my beloved.  For that was my reward.  All those months spent travelling and saving the people from the scourge, only to be slaughtered like a beast by my own flesh and blood.”

Stella looked away, nibbling her lip.

“Somnus d-”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak his name!” Ardyn roared and Stella gasped, grabbing his wrists to try and pry herself from his grip.

How dare she?!  How can she say his brother’s name so sweetly?  Yet whenever she spoke his name, it was dripped in venom.

“He was a jealous, bitter usurper!” he barked.  “Oh, how he jumped at the opportunity to be rid of me!  How he _smirked_ when he ran his accursed blade through me!”

He could feel her terrified pants on his skin.  The anger ebbed away as he let his hand reach up to her pale cheek.

“I just wanted to help my people, Stella,” he said.  “You understand that, surely?  They lived their lives freely whilst I walked on with their illnesses.”

He turned Stella’s face back towards him.  She was silent now, pressing her lips together and squeezing her eyes shut, as if she were afraid to say anything more.

The more he scrutinised her face, the more reality seemed to fade away. 

The headstrong, stubborn princess was no longer in his grip.  Instead, there stood a woman with kind, blue eyes and hair as golden as the sun.

His grip began shaking.

_Aileen?_

Ardyn pulled the woman forward and kissed her lips tenderly.  He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and cradling the back of her head, gripping her hair. 

Tiny hands grabbed the front of his coat and the sweet lips remained tightly sealed as he tried to deepen the kiss.  He pushed against the resistance, gripping the woman tighter.

Finally, he was pushed back, the kiss severed, and a resounding gasp broke the silence.

Stella was clutching his coat with one hand, the other covering her mouth as she looked away.  She looked mortified.

His eyes lit up with realisation.

“Oh, my princess,” he whispered into her ear.  “Did I steal your first kiss?”

He expected anger.  But her fear was all the more delicious.

Stella’s blue eyes were as wide as saucers, brimming with more tears as her mouth tried to utter words.  But her body failed her.

She collapsed into his arms and he scooped her up to carry her.  He rested her head on his shoulder and pressed his lips to her forehead.

She was coming down with a fever.  Such a delicate body to go through such stress in the span of a few hours, of course it was going to give in sooner or later.

Ardyn looked at the Hammerhead sign in the distance and rolled his shoulders.  A few seconds later, onlookers could see the royal shield carrying the princess towards the shelter.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn lay Stella out on the bed and let his illusion drop.  Stella was breathing heavily, her face more flushed than it was earlier.  She was sweating and squirming in her forced sleep.

Ardyn sighed softly as he stripped her of her wet clothes and tucked her under the warm, dry bedcovers.  He grabbed a towel to dry her face and hair.  His fingers brushed against her feverish skin and he checked her temperature once more.

He’ll have to leave to gather ingredients for medicine.

He paced up and down the trailer, deep in thought.  Most of the plants needed wouldn’t be found in the wild anymore due to the lack of sun.

Ardyn looked through Stella’s clothes and found a damp wallet.  He counted the Gil and hummed.

She didn’t carry much.  What she had wouldn’t cover the potential cost of what was needed.

He looked through her belongings again.  He found some batteries and raised an eyebrow.

Ah, yes.  That’s why she and the others went to Insomnia in the first place.  The mechanic girl here was asking for these batteries specifically.

They might be of some value.  Perhaps Ardyn, under a guise, could get something of a reward to help contribute towards the medicine.

What he found curious was that Stella didn’t have her phone.  He was sure she had a phone, he’d seen her use one before. 

He glanced back at the sleeping princess, idly playing with the batteries in his hand.

He remembered first meeting her on the train to Tenebrae.  He remembered her sunny smile as she relaxed and chatted to him for hours.  They spoke about her theatrical career, the plots of the many plays she took part in and other things. 

For example, he knew she liked playing the violin, but her career pushed her to sing more.  She talked about her disappointment, aspiring to write songs for her beloved instrument.  Alas, her busy schedule didn’t allow her to pursue such ideas.

Ardyn sat on the bed, reaching out for her face.  He brushed the hair away from her eyes and sighed.

He took his own phone out and dialled Gladiolus’s number.  He knew everyone’s numbers when tracking them through their journey.  You know, just in case he needed to give them an aggravating speech as the villain in this warped fantasy.

He listened to the dial tone, his spare hand drifting to Stella’s.

_“Yeah?”_

“Ah, such a cold tone,” Ardyn sighed and smirked as he heard Gladiolus growl on the other end.

_“Ardyn…!”_

Ardyn tilted his head, fingers circling Stella’s skin.  “Now, now, I’m here with an offer.”  He watched Stella’s feverish face.  “Our little songbird tried to fly away, only her wing seems to have gotten broken…”

_“What have you done to her?!”_

“Why, nothing,” Ardyn said with a mocking gasp, placing his hand on his heart.  “Truly, Gladio, I am hurt that you think I would harm her even in the slightest.”  He smirked slightly.  “But of course, this little incident has made me wonder; why did she decide to fly away so early?  Ah, yes, maybe she wants a proper goodbye to her friends before committing to her promise.”

His hand went back to hers.

“So, I thought to myself, being the gentle and loving uncle that I am…I’ll let her spend some time with you, starting at eight in the morning tomorrow.  Then we can all live in peace, providing she returns to her home within twelve hours.”

He crossed his legs.

“That should be plenty of time, no?  Time to gather some of her belongings, time to have a proper, tearful goodbye…”

He smirked.

“Time for heartfelt confessions?”

He could picture Gladiolus hesitating in the moment.  Ah, anyone would have been blind to not notice how the shield looked towards the princess.  Ardyn noticed how at the altar, Gladiolus immediately took Stella into his arms, ignoring her pleas to help Ignis.  He wondered if Gladiolus had approached Stella with romance in mind, but perhaps he didn’t, given their statuses.

“Ten years is a long time after all.  It would be a shame to carry such a burden for all that time.”

He chuckled.

“Goodnight, Mr Amicitia.  Oh, and we’re in Hammerhead by the way.  I’ll leave her at eight o’clock sharp.  I wouldn’t waste any precious time if I were you.”

He hung up and glanced at Stella.  His hand was holding hers and he pulled away, as if her touch burnt him.  He swallowed.

His hand hovered over the covers, knowing what kind of body lay underneath.  A tempting thought to gaze upon it once more.

How long had it been since he had felt a woman’s caress?

_You could take advantage of her._

_She needn’t know._

_You know you just want to taint her._

_Let us take her…_

“No,” Ardyn hissed and the voices stopped.  He tucked her hand back under the covers.  “No…”

He got up and changed into Gladiolus’s body.  He looked back at Stella, gripping the batteries in his hand.

“Sleep well, little star,” he said.  “You have…an eventful day ahead of you.  Try not to break anything.”

He smirked to himself and left the trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

“What…?”

Stella stepped away from Gladio, shaking her head slowly.

“What?”

Gladio reached out to her, eyes showing hurt.  The princess balled her hands into fists, shaking visibly.

“What the fuck, Gladio?!”

 

Earlier that morning…

 

Stella woke up, feeling a little dizzy.  She propped herself up in the bed, looking around with clouded eyes.  She blinked the sleep away and recognised that she was in a trailer.

Where was she?

What happened?

Stella groaned and closed her eyes, trying to recall any memories leading up to this morning.

She remembered turning into a toad and turning back midway down to the river outside Insomnia.

She remembered being soaked to the bone and freezing as she dragged herself down the road.

She remembered Ignis, then Ignis turned into Ardyn…

Stella covered her mouth.

Was her memory tricking her, or did Ardyn actually kiss her?

Stella’s lips tingled, and her cheeks went red.

Yes, he did.  He stole her first kiss.

Stella clenched her hand into a fist.

Oh, she was going to punch him the next time she saw him.  Or better yet…

Stella summoned her axe and winced as her arm dropped.  She dismissed her weapon grumpily.

Yeah, maybe not.  She felt awful.

“Ah, my little star!”

Stella glared at Ardyn as he came into the trailer.  She moved to get up, then noticed she didn’t have a stitch on her back.  Ardyn laughed as she shrunk back in the bed, clutching the blanket to her body.

“Relax, little Stells,” he said.  “As a gentleman, I’d never take advantage of you.”

Stella narrowed her eyes.

“Forgive me if I don’t immediately believe you,” she muttered as patted her body down discreetly.

Ardyn placed a cup down on the bedside table.

“Drink this,” he said as he sat on the bed, smirking as she inched away from him.  “Stells, I had to take your wet clothes off.  Your condition would have worsened if I hadn’t.”

Stella eyed the cup and took it.  She sipped it and stuck her tongue out at the bitter taste.  Ardyn chuckled.

“Old medicines may not be nice to drink, but they are effective.”

Stella took another sip of the warm drink and cringed again.  It tasted awful, worse than broccoli.

She paused as she felt Ardyn’s lips on her forehead.

“Bear in mind, my dear,” he said softly, “I would not appreciate the stench of other men on your lips or body.”

Stella tensed, nearly losing the grip on the cup.  She went red and Ardyn smirked.

“Oh, that’s right,” he hummed.  “You’re truly a white maiden.  So pure and so… _tempting_ …”

Stella hitched the blanket up her body higher and pressed herself to the wall by the bed.  She took another sip to distract her mind.  Ardyn chuckled darkly.

“Oh, my dear,” he sighed.  “I’m surprised that you’ve been looked over by your beloved Ignis.”  His eyes glinted mischievously.  “Or that Gladio hasn’t confessed his feelings…”

Stella choked on the bitter medicine and glared at Ardyn.

“Gladio sees me as a little sister!” she barked.

“Oh?  That may be true for the King’s Hand…”  Ardyn circled his fingers on the bed.  “But for the Shield?  You must be blind to not notice how her looks at you, my star.  A child could guess what circles his mind when he’s around you.”

Stella lobbed the cup at Ardyn and he dodged it.  The cup hit the wall opposite them, splattering the rest of the green medicine everywhere.

“Don’t taint our friendship!” she yelled.  “Stop lying to try and poison something that you can never hope to attain!”

Ardyn’s smile faltered and he grabbed her chin, pulling her forward.  Stella gripped the blanket tighter.  Ardyn took her other hand and kissed the back of it.

“Truly, you are blind,” he murmured, “to not have noticed his desires.  But who can blame him?  Every sensible man should be smitten by your beauty.”

Stella pulled away, adjusting the blanket around her.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” she said.  “Not every man sees me in a romantic light.”

Ardyn drew closer and Stella pressed her back against the wall behind her.  Her heart thumped against her chest as he pressed his hands on either side of her hips.  He locked eyes with her, breath tickling the top of her chest.

“Then…” he whispered, “what would happen if I called you beautiful?”

Stella’s eyes widened as he leaned closer still, lips hovering over hers.  She squeezed her lips and eyes closed, hands shaking as she expected another kiss.

She waited for a few tense moments and jumped when someone frantically knocked on the door.

“Stells!” Gladio’s voice barked.  “Stells, are you in there?!”

Stella’s eyes flew open and she sighed loudly when she saw Ardyn had disappeared.  She barely flinched when the door was thrown open and Gladio stormed in, eyes wide and wild.

When his gaze landed on her, she felt her stomach twist as she recalled Ardyn’s words.

“Stells!”

Stella gasped as Gladio threw himself across the trailer and brought her into a crushing hug.

“Where is he?!” she heard Prompto shout behind the shield.  “Where is that bastard?!”

Stella tried to push Gladio away, but her hands were too shaky to do anything.

“Gl-Gl-Gladio…” she murmured and wheezed as he squeezed her tighter.

“I’ve got you, Stells,” he muttered.  “I’ve got you…”

“Gladio,” Stella gasped.

“I’m not going to let you go again…”

Stella managed to lock eyes with Prompto and waved him down, pointing to Gladio.

“Um, Gladio?” the blonde said as he approached them.  “I think she needs to breathe?”

Stella gasped for air as Gladio finally let her go.  The shield sat on the bed, noticing her state of attire.

“What has he…?”

“Nothing!” Stella said as she inched away from Gladio.  “Nothing, I kinda fell into the river and sleeping in wet clothes isn’t a good idea…”

She closed her eyes as he pressed his large hand against her forehead.

“You’re burning up!”

“I had medicine…”

Stella’s eyes wandered to the green stain on the wall.

“Gladio, I’m fine,” she sighed.  “I’ll get changed now, OK?”

“Do you need help?”

“I’ll be fine!” Stella’s voice picked up an octave as she brought the blanket up higher.  “Please?”

Gladio nodded once, gripping her hand.

“We’re going to get you away from here, Stells,” he said, and Stella tried to get her hand free.

“But…”

Gladio left no room for argument as he got up and followed Prompto out of the trailer.  Stella swallowed as she was left alone and glanced at her clothes hung up in the wardrobe.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Ardyn’s lascivious laugh.

 

* * *

 

Stella stepped out of the trailer and caught sight of Gladio and Prompto talking by the truck they used to go around Lucis.  Ignis was sitting nearby and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Part of her believed that for a moment, it was Ardyn posing as him once again.

“Ignis?”

Ignis lifted his head in her direction and smiled.

“How are you, Stella?”

Stella sighed in relief as she collapsed into the seat next to him.

“Oh, Ignis, it is you, right?” she whispered.  “What’s my favourite snack?”

Ignis chuckled with a smile.

“You love my salmon riceballs.”

Stella sighed again and gripped his hand.

She didn’t care if Ardyn could easily have looked that up in one of her diaries.  She felt reassured that the man next to her was indeed the real Ignis.

A tear went down her cheek as she looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured and Ignis shook his head.

“You’re back now,” he said.  “I’m afraid I must apologise for lowering my guard.”

“What about the fact that I walked into the most basic trap ever?”

Ignis chuckled and reached out to stroke her hair.  “I’m sure if the roles were reversed, we would have come to your aid.”

Stella smiled and shook her head.

“No, because you’re Ignis,” she said.  “You would have had a fully fleshed out plan that would have roughly an eighty-six percent chance of success?”

“Only eighty-six percent, Stella?  My, I must be getting rusty.”

Stella laughed and nuzzled his hand.  “You always exceed expectations.” 

She swallowed as she saw the corners of Ignis’s lips curl up into a slight smirk. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she recalled Ardyn’s bruising kiss on her lips.  The way he had gripped her terrified her. 

Stella shook her head, covering her mouth.

She’d wanted her first proper kiss to be with Ignis.  She had kissed other actors during her stage career but it was always chaste and in her mind, never really counted.

Stella shifted her chair closer to Ignis and reached out to wipe some dirt off the side of his face.

“How badly did he hurt you?” she asked.

“It was nothing,” Ignis reassured her.  “I think he was only trying to get a reaction out of you.”

Stella wiped away a couple of tears away from her eyes.  She could still hear his screams of agony.

“Did he hurt you?” Ignis asked and Stella swallowed.

“There was an incident,” she muttered and rubbed her neck.  “But he healed it.  Apparently, he has a trigger-happy temper like Gladio…”

Ignis reached out for her and his fingers brushed against her cheek.

“Stella, it’s OK,” he said soothingly.  “We won’t let you go back to him again.”

That was enough for Stella to lean closer and press her lips against his.  She wanted to get rid of Ardyn’s memory.

Pulling away, she sighed and watched Ignis’s reaction.  She nibbled her lip as Ignis sat still, lips parted and blind eyes staring in her direction.

A cold feeling crawled up her spine as the thought of Ignis not reciprocating her feelings hit her.

“Ignis?” she said a little shakily.  “I’m sorry, I just…”

She was plucked out of the awkward situation when Gladio grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.  What she didn’t expect was being pushed against the window of the convenience store and Gladio slamming a hand by her face.

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, her legs trembling as she saw emotion swirling in his amber eyes.

“Gladio…?”

She swallowed as she saw Gladio’s lips press together.  Her eyes widened when she recalled Ardyn’s words.

“Gladio, I…”

She yelped as Gladio picked her up and pressed her against the glass.  Her lips were parted which the shield took advantage off.

Stella struggled as he kissed her roughly.  His eyes were closed as he lost himself in his passion.  Stella grabbed his shoulders, legs flailing as she tried to push him away.

She could see Prompto frozen to the spot, stunned by the aggressive act.  Behind him was Ignis, touching his lips and unaware on what was going on a few feet away from him.

Stella lifted her hand and summoned a dagger.  She hit Gladio over the head with the handle and that was what got him to stop the kiss.

She landed shakily as he stepped away, rubbing the spot where the handle had struck him.  She covered her mouth, her lips still tingling from the assault.

“Stells…” Gladio breathed.

“What…?”

Stella stepped away from Gladio, shaking her head slowly.

“What?”

Gladio reached out to her, eyes showing hurt.  The princess balled her hands into fists, shaking visibly.

“What the fuck, Gladio?!”

Her voice echoed across Hammerhead.  Hunters turned their head to observe the scene curiously.

“What kind of fucked up romance novel do you think we’re in?!” she barked and gestured around her.  “Have you read too many fantasies to believe that such a stunt would work?”

She rubbed her lips furiously.

“Stells, I just wanted you to know,” Gladio said.

“Well I’ve got the fucking message now!”

Stella shook her head, covering her eyes and groaning.

The most annoying thing was that Ardyn had been right.  And he was going to gloat about it the moment…

“Ah, my star…”

Stella froze as time stopped around her.  Her hands trembled as she heard footsteps approaching her. 

Gladio was stuck in place, hand out towards her, his eyes reflecting the hurt and love he held for her.  Stella couldn’t look away.

“You said he saw you as a little sister, no?”

Stella swallowed as Ardyn stepped next to her and tilted his head at Gladio.

“Well, I don’t blame you for thinking such an innocent thought,” he said as he eyed the shield.  “He’s had many chances to confess his feelings.  But when does he decide when the right moment is?”

He smirked and looked down at her.

“Why, when he thinks he’s losing you.  And how does he declare his feelings?”

He pointed to the spot where Gladio had pinned her against.

“Aggressively, like some animal.  It appears he doesn’t know how to treat a princess like you, Stells.”  He tilted his head towards Prompto and Ignis.  “None of them do.”

He circled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Now, my dear,” he whispered into her ear.  “It is time for us to leave.”

Stella turned to him sharply.  “Already?”

Ardyn shrugged.

“I’m afraid that if we stay any longer, I may forget my manners.  It truly is tragic how chivalry is dead in this day and age.”

“Clearly.”  Stella’s sarcastic tone came out more hostile than she had intended.

Ardyn laughed as he brought his arms around her shoulders and embraced her.

“Now, now…say goodbye.”

“Stells!”

Stella turned to Gladio, time resumed for him and the rest of the world.  Darkness swirled around her and her stomach lurched.

“Gladio!” she cried and reached out for his outstretched hand.

Their fingertips brushed, and Stella felt like she was thrown back.  Everything went dark for the princess as Ardyn’s laugh echoed in her head.

 

* * *

 

Stella woke up with a gasp.  She was on her bed and her head was spinning.  She patted herself down and sighed when she realised that it was only her hoodie and boots that were gone.

“It does take some getting used to.”

Stella glared at Ardyn, who stood at her wardrobe, slipping her hoodie onto a clothes hanger.  He hung it up and slid the door shut.

“Now, are you hungry?”

“Get out,” Stella snarled.

Ardyn looked at her with a hardened look.

“Now, Stells,” he said as he wagged his finger at her, “that isn’t very nice.”

“To hell with it!”  Stella leapt to her feet and strode over to him.  “What was that just now?!  You let me see my friends for like five minutes and just whisk me away?!”

“You promised me the next ten years of your time, Stella.  Or have you forgotten?”

Stella crossed her arms and looked to the side.  Ardyn sighed and shook his head.

“Now, there’s no need to behave like a child.  I merely saved you from those…men.”

Stella glared at him as he brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

“Clouding your judgement with such fleeting feelings,” he muttered.  “You know you deserve better than them, my dear.  A king.”

Stella slapped his wrist away.  “If I deserve a king, then why am I presented with a jester?”

Ardyn widened his eyes a fraction and laughed.  “And what makes you think I’d be interested to capture your heart, dearest?”

Stella gave him a quizzical look.  “You…called me beautiful?”

Ardyn shrugged with his arms as he stepped away.  “I believe I asked, what would happen if I called you beautiful.  You flatter yourself too much.”

Stella curled her left hand into fist, the urge to punch the daemon before her in the face rising.  He tilted his head to the side with an aloof smirk.

“Although, if the opportunity to lay with you came along…”

“Hold your tongue before I cut it out,” Stella snarled.

Ardyn laughed again.  “So hostile to your uncle, Stells.  I feel rather victimised here.  I’ve done nothing wrong.”  He lowered his arms, smirk fading slightly.  “I’m merely keeping an eye out for you.  You understand, surely?”

Stella swallowed as she relaxed her fist.  Ardyn approached her and placed a hand on her forehead.

“Your fever is going down,” he hummed, “but I will have to prepare some more medicine for you.  It was hard work finding those ingredients, Stells.  So inconsiderate to throw it out.”

“I don’t need medicine,” Stella growled as she pushed his hand away. 

“Now, you’re just saying that because of the taste, my dear.  You’ll feel better when you’ve had the proper dose.”

Stella opened her mouth to argue and was stopped as he brought his arms around her.  She froze on the spot as he caressed her hair.

“Oh,” the accursed sighed, “it has been such a rough few hours for you, hasn’t it, my star?  You were on the verge of confessing your feelings to your beloved, only to be snatched away by a jealous admirer.  Although…”

He pulled away and lifted her chin up, cupping her cheek.  His thumb brushed along her lower lip.

“I must admit to feeling some envy,” he whispered.  “Ignis had a willing, innocent kiss, whilst Gladio had a deep, passionate one.  Our first kiss was rather boring.”

Stella’s heart leapt as he leaned in.

“Shall we try again?”

Stella backhanded Ardyn with all her might.  The sound echoed in the room as he stepped back.

“Get out!” she shouted.  “Leave me alone!  Go brood, or ramble, or do whatever it is a dead man walking does in his final, pathetic moments!”

She summoned her axe and aimed it for Ardyn.  When he didn’t move, she threw it.

The weapon sailed through the room and before it could hit Ardyn on the nose, he disappeared into black mist.  The axe embedded itself into the door behind him and Stella stepped back, fists up and ready to fight if necessary.

“As you wish, my poor star.  Sulk like the child you are.”

Stella swallowed as she heard the lock in her door turn with a loud click.

“I’ll return when you’re in a better state of mind.  Then we can talk like civilised adults.”

Stella took a deep breath as her axe disappeared.  She dragged herself to her bed and faceplanted into the pillows.

She burst into tears, gripping the black sheets.

“I’m sorry, guys…” she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

The princess looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

“What do you want from me?” she asked.

Ardyn smiled as he traced his fingers under her chin.

“Have I not told you before, Stella?” he asked.  “I want a companion for the next ten years.  Someone who can bring light to my darkness before my final breath…”

His fingers ran along her lips.  He swallowed.

Would she be horrified if he kissed her now?

He leaned down inadvertently, breath tickling those tempting lips…

“You…” Stella murmured, “weren’t specific on what kind of companion…”

 

Earlier…

 

Ardyn’s efforts to calm down Stella over the rest of the day were met with vicious hostility.  She threw books and boots at him whenever he appeared.

It would have been amusing if Ardyn wasn’t genuinely making sure she was sound of mind.  He had another batch of medicine for her fever and he needed to make sure she had all of it this time.  He could, of course, wait for the fever to worsen so she was too weak to throw projectiles at him.

Also, how many pairs of boots does she need?

Ardyn examined the ankle boot he had caught half an hour earlier.  It looked very impractical with its heel and decorative buckles which glinted in the light of the Citadel.  Perhaps they were for formal occasions.

He set the boot aside and sat back in the throne, stretching his neck.  It’s not like she was seriously hurting him, since he could feel scant pain, but her childish behaviour was getting irritating.

At least he knew for certain that she and Noctis were related.

As he closed his eyes, listening to the wind gracing the hall, he felt a disturbance amongst the daemons that wandered the once majestic city.  After a few minutes, he could hear shouting.

Ardyn opened his eyes.

There was no mistaking the tones of anger that fuelled that voice like a Behemoth’s roar.

Ardyn got up and wandered to the ledge where he could see the gates.  He narrowed his eyes at the sight of three individuals, one of which was rattling the iron bars and demanding his attention.

He warped in front of them and the commotion ceased.

Gladiolus was caked in dirt and daemon blood, as was Ignis though not as dishevelled.  Beside them was Prompto, his arms carrying a large bag.

“Gentlemen,” Ardyn said as he crossed his arms.  “I admire your tenacity, but I must insist…”

“Let us say goodbye,” Gladiolus snapped.  “You want her for ten years?  Let us have ten minutes to give her stuff to her.”

Prompto nodded, shifting his arms around the bag. 

Ardyn’s patience was already thin and Gladiolus’s interruption nearly snapped it.

Pressing his lips together, he surveyed the group.

In his consideration, he pictured Stella’s smile.

He just wanted to see it again.

“Take four steps back.”

The trio looked at one another before complying.  The gates swung open and Ardyn held a hand out before they could come forward.

“Only Prompto.”

As far as he was concerned, Prompto was too intimidated to even consider pursuing the princess as a love interest. 

Gladiolus and Prompto looked at each other, before the blonde nodded and skittered through the gates.  The iron creaked as they slammed themselves closed once the gunslinger was next to the accursed.

“Shall we?” he addressed Prompto whilst waving a hand to the Citadel.

Prompto glared at him as they made their way across the plaza.  Ardyn gave the chamberlain and shield one last glance before following Prompto in.

The journey up to Stella’s room was silent.  Prompto fidgeted beside him nervously, eyes darting from one corner of the lift to the other.  Ardyn eyed the bag he was clutching.  They must have emptied out her apartment in Lestallum to fit everything in.  The zips were straining to contain whatever was inside.

Once they were outside her door, Ardyn unlocked it.

“Go _away_ , Ardyn!” Stella shouted as soon as she heard the click.

“Now, Stells,” Ardyn sighed as the door swung open and he caught the book that was aimed for his head, “you have a visitor.”

Stella paused, another book already in her hand, ready to throw.  She was in her bed, topless and using her blanket to cover her chest.  She was propped on her knees, a stack of books beside her.  Her body was flush from the fever.

The princess lowered her hand and narrowed her eyes.  Prompto peered around Ardyn and waved.

“Hey, Stells.”

Stella widened her eyes.  “Prompto!”

Ardyn gestured for Prompto to go in, which the gunslinger did enthusiastically.

“Stells, are you OK?” he asked as he dumped the bag on the bed and embraced her.

He pulled away to feel her forehead.

“You’re burning up!”

Stella sat back, bringing her knees to her chest.

“My own fault…” she muttered.

“Prompto,” Ardyn said and they glanced at him, “ten minutes started the second you walked through the gates.  Use your time wisely.”

Prompto gritted his teeth and turned back to Stella.  Ardyn leaned against the doorframe, watching the exchange.

“Just you wait, Stells,” he heard Prompto whisper, “we’re going to bust you out the first chance we get.”

Stella smiled sadly and Ardyn felt something in his chest stir.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” she said.  “I’ll be fine, I think…”  She tucked some hair behind her ear.  “I’m just…afraid…”

Ardyn closed his eyes, sighing quietly.

Yes, afraid.  Because he was the big, bad monster.

“It’ll be alright, Stells!  Just be careful.”

Ardyn opened his eyes in time to see Stella flick Prompto’s nose.

“You first,” she said and Prompto rubbed his nose.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Prompto whined.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Prompto placed his hands on his hips.  “Who got turned into a toad three times in a row at Costlemark Tower?”

“Who got dragged backwards in the mud by a griffin?” Stella mocked his stance.  “Five times, no less?”

“Hey, not cool,” Prompto said with a flinch.  “It took ages to get my hair perfect again.”

Stella laughed, and it was the sweetest music to Ardyn’s ears.

The princess looked around her room, sighing softly.  “At least I’m home?” she said with a shrug.

Prompto chuckled.  “Oh, I almost forgot!”

Stella tilted her head as Prompto fumbled around the pockets in the bag and pulled out a stack of photos.

“I got some of these printed to remind you of our journey!”

He propped himself next to her, holding them out for the princess to see.  Ardyn pressed his lips together, wondering what photos he had picked out.

“Prompto, why would you take a picture of that?!” Stella exclaimed as she pointed to one.  “Wait, how long have you had that?!”

“It’s one of my favourites,” Prompto chuckled as he held up the photo.  “Sure, I didn’t know much about photography back then, but this one came out fine.”

“By the Six, it’s embarrassing!”

Prompto laughed as he held it out of reach whilst she tried to snatch it.

Ardyn saw that it was a picture of when they were still teenagers.  It was a picture of Stella, in school uniform that was messed up from a long day, and she seemed to be singing karaoke.

“Prompto, delete it!” Stella whined as she flailed her hand at the photo.

“Nope!  I’ve got multiple copies of this photo!  And I’m going to make sure everyone has a cherished memento of Stells the Dancing Queen!”

“No!”

“And look,” Prompto grinned as he grabbed another photo, “this was when we played that Dance Dance Strike game!”

Stella gasped as she snatched that away and Prompto tried to grab it back.

It was upside down, but Ardyn could see Stella, in school uniform again, hand on hip and two fingers framing her eye as she winked.

He smiled.

How adorable.

Also, she looked very cute in that uniform.

Ardyn wondered if she still had it…

“I must make sure this never sees the light of the new dawn,” Stella said and Prompto stuck his tongue out.

“I have the digital back up at home,” he said.  “I will publish them in flyers and scatter them all over Eos!”

“That’s a waste of paper,” Stella laughed as she held it further out of reach.

They rough housed for a few moments, until Ardyn cleared his throat.  They glanced at him, Prompto sprawled across Stella.  The accursed forced a smile.

“Two minutes,” he said whilst holding up a couple of fingers.

The young friends gave him a disdainful look before sitting up.  Stella grimaced and looked up at Prompto.

“Could you tell Gladio that I’m sorry?” she said and Prompto widened his eyes.

“Stells, he should be the one saying sorry,” Prompto argued then lowered his gaze.  “I mean, I’m sorry too for letting that happen…”

Stella shook her head.  “No, I’m worried if I did anything that led him on.”  She shifted, fiddling with the blanket.  “I only ever thought of him as a big brother.”

“Well, he should have been more honest with his feelings,” Prompto shrugged as he put the photos to the side.

He pushed himself off the bed and stretched his arms.  “Is there anything else I can say to the guys?”

Stella’s eyes lit up.  “Tell Ignis…”

Ardyn gripped the sleeves of his coat. 

Prompto smiled as Stella hesitated then leaned away.  “Um, actually, don’t tell Ignis anything.  I just wish for you guys to take care…”

Prompto tilted his head.  “You sure?  I’m sure he’d appreciate…”

Stella bowed her head, looking a little forlorn as she shook it.  “No…it doesn’t matter…”

Prompto sighed and nodded.  “OK.”  They grimaced when Ardyn cleared his throat again.  “We’ll see you soon, OK?”

“Right,” Stella nodded.  “Safe travels.”

Prompto gave her a big hug before Ardyn cleared his throat a third time, getting a little impatient.  He stepped to the side as the blonde waved whilst leaving the room.  He glanced at Stella, who was waving back then closed the door.  The lock clicked back into place and he gestured for Prompto to continue down the corridor.

“Just letting you know,” Ardyn cheerfully said as they went down in the lift, “we’re not expecting any more guests for a long time.”

He heard the gunslinger swallow quietly and smirked.

“Have a good evening.”

He waited by the Citadel as Prompto jogged back over the plaza.  The gates opened for him then slammed shut once he was out.

The blonde talked to his two companions for a short while before they took their reluctant leave.

Ardyn closed his eyes and recalled Stella’s laugh and smile.  Without realising it, the corners of his lips went up for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Ardyn hesitated at Stella’s door.  He held a cup of medicine for her, his other hand hovering over the doorknob.

He unlocked the door and paused.

When the princess didn’t scream at him, he stepped in and saw her in her bed, looking at the photos Prompto had left behind for her.

He cleared his throat and she looked up.  She squinted at him as he crossed the room, offering the medicine.

“Drink all of it this time, my sweet,” he said as Stella eyed it distastefully.

He replaced the stack of photos with the medicine and watched her hold it to her lips.

The faces she made were endearing.

“Every drop, dear star,” he said firmly, and Stella cringed.  “It’s for your own good.”

Stella took a deep breath, pinched her nose and tilted her head back to chug the medicine down.  Ardyn smirked as he glanced at the photos in his hand. 

The top photo showed a campsite setting.  Stella was next to Ignis, chopping vegetables.  Prompto had caught her in the middle of laughing and Ignis was smiling as he tasted the soup that was brewing.

Ardyn narrowed his eyes momentarily and turned his attention back to Stella when she spluttered after chugging the medicine down.  He tilted the cup towards him and smiled in satisfaction when he saw that it was empty.

“Good girl,” he said as he took it off her.

Stella stuck her tongue out, rubbing her neck as she coughed.  The accursed set the photos on the bedside table and reached out to brush her hair out of her face.

“Now,” he said, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting it up so he could look in her eyes, “I do hope you’re happy now.”  He grinned mischievously.  “Why don’t you give your lonely uncle a hug as thanks?”

Stella flinched and he chuckled.

What he didn’t expect was for her to actually bring her arms around him and squeeze him in a reluctant hug.

She felt warm against him.  Nestled so perfectly in his chest, head against the crook of his neck.

A puff of breath escaped her as he hugged her back, resting his cheek on top of her head.

She smelt like vanilla from her shower earlier today.  He wanted to bury his nose into her dark locks.

Stella withdrew her arms and he kept a hold of her for a few more seconds before doing the same.  He smiled, cupping her cheek.

“There now,” he cooed, “that wasn’t so bad was it?”

His hand drifted down to her neck and Stella held her breath.  She winced as his fingers began to rub her muscles.

“So tense, sweet star,” he murmured.  “Let me help you sleep easy tonight.”

He turned her to her front and ran a hand down her back.  Stella gripped the pillows as he lifted the hem of her pyjama top.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said quickly.

“Come now,” Ardyn sighed, “it is only your back.  You don’t even need to fully take off your top.”

Stella was still tense as he edged the top up her back, pulled it over her head but not off her arms.  He ran his fingers down her bare back and she shivered.

The princess moaned softly when he began rubbing her tense muscles.  He smiled as she relaxed under his touch.

“There now,” he cooed, “you have so much stress on your shoulders.  Forget about everything tonight.”

He saw her bite into the pillow she was holding.  His fingers traced a scar that curved around her shoulder.

“Oh?  Was this from a Behemoth?”

Stella grimaced.

“Stage accident.” 

Ardyn raised his eyebrows and she glanced at him.

“Backdrop splintered and landed on top of me,” she murmured.  “Had to go to hospital and get a lot of splinters removed.”

She flinched as he pressed his lips to the scar.

“Next time say it’s from a Behemoth,” he said with an amused chuckle.

Stella huffed as he continued massaging her back.

The minutes ticked by in blissful silence.  It was twenty to nine according to Stella’s clock when Ardyn pulled her top back down and eased her onto her back.

The princess looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

“What do you want from me?” she asked.

Ardyn smiled as he traced his fingers under her chin.

“Have I not told you before, Stella?” he asked.  “I want a companion for the next ten years.  Someone who can bring light to my darkness before my final breath…”

His fingers ran along her lips.  He swallowed.

Would she be horrified if he kissed her now?

He leaned down inadvertently, breath tickling those tempting lips…

“You…” Stella murmured, “weren’t specific on what kind of companion…”

Ardyn chuckled dryly.  “I’m blessed enough with your presence alone.”

Stella parted her lips to speak but he silenced her with a chaste kiss.  As brief as it was, he felt a jolt of affection run through his body.

“Sleep, sweet princess,” he said as he pulled away.  “You need your rest.”

Stella closed her eyes at his command.  Ardyn hummed softly as he sat back and watched her sleep.

 

* * *

 

At some point during the night, Ardyn wasn’t sure when, but he had changed his position on the bed to lie next to the princess.  He had brought her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.  He tangled his fingers in her hair, thumbing her braid.

Stella slept on, blissfully unaware that she lay in the arms of her captor. 

Ardyn’s fingers brushed across her cheek, his eyes focused on those tempting lips.

What would it be like if she kissed him? 

Ignis didn’t seem to appreciate what blessing it was to have such a pair of sinful lips kiss him willingly.  How could he be so blind to Stella’s overflowing affection for him?

Unless it was on purpose.

Then, he should tell Stella that he wasn’t interested.

No matter.  Ten years will go by and Stella would be grown up, mature and her infatuation for the King’s Hand will be nothing but a memory.

_“Let’s leave.”_

Ardyn lifted his eyes to see a younger version of him, hair still black and eyes still blue, in front of a blonde woman.  She looked determined, arms across over her chest.

_“If you don't want my father to oblige us taking the vows, let's go now and I will write a letter to him saying we got married in the next town.”_

The younger Ardyn hummed thoughtfully.  He smirked wickedly.

_“Oh?  Are we now?”_

The woman widened her eyes and stepped back.

_“What’s with that look?”_

She screamed as he suddenly bundled her over his shoulder.

 _“Here we go eloping~!”_ he had sung so jovially.

_“Put me down!  I CAN WALK, PUT ME DOWN!”_

Ardyn chuckled at the memory when it faded.

“Aileen…”

He closed his eyes, a sad smile appearing on his face.

His memories of her were fading gradually.

Twenty years, wandering aimlessly as he prepared for the True King’s ascension, he struggled more and more to remember her.

He attended Stella’s first performance to observe her, on top of his other observations of the family in general.

And when she sung, he could have sworn her voice was just like Aileen’s.

At last, after so long, he felt like he was home.  Reality was banished by that beautiful voice.  It was like waking up from a horrific nightmare.

So, Ardyn attended more of the princess’s performances.  He watched her grow up, blooming into adulthood like the most precious rose in a garden.  His disguised visits were more to steal a glance at her, more than monitor Noctis’s progress.

He stayed in the shadows, allowing her to be happily ignorant to his existence.

Until, one day…

_“Oh!”_

Ardyn recalled how startled Stella had been when he purposely knocked into her on the train to Tenebrae.

She had clutched onto his coat to stop herself from falling over.

_“I’m so sorry!”_

He had laughed at her apology, even though she had not been at fault.

_“It’s alright.  Wait.  You’re Princess Stella, are you not?”_

She had tried to walk away from him, but he wouldn’t allow it.

_“Forgive an old man, but I must confess to be your number one fan.”_

She must have heard that many, many times.  If only she knew just how true his words were.

_“Please, may I borrow a moment of your time?”_

_“Well…”_

_“The way you portray the character of Maria is simply breath-taking.  You must have studied hard for the role.”_

His flattery didn’t seem to sway her, but he didn’t give up.

_“Please, it needn’t be longer than five minutes.”_

He was able to pressure her to sit before him at least.  He was successful to procure her autograph.

_“Ardyn…”_

The way she tested his name on her lips made him shiver.

They talked for hours, Stella relaxing as he brought up topics which brought forth her excitement.

He kept the conversation going to allow the Glaives escorting the princess to leave without her noticing.  It was also pleasurable to have her attention on him, no-one else. 

Ardyn looked down at Stella, squeezing her gently.

“Will you be able to make me feel again, I wonder?” he murmured softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

Stella shifted in her sleep and he purred softly.

“If only I could have you for more than ten, painfully short years…”

He kissed her forehead sweetly.

He rested his eyes, his head on top of hers.

The world of ruin outside continued to move around them.  The usurper held his princess close, memories of a life long forgotten circulating his seldom peaceful mind.


End file.
